A View of a Perverted mind
by APervertedMind
Summary: The name says it all this is a Ed/Es/R/B with other unusual pairings. It is strange, odd, rampant nudity and more than likely poorly written but hopefully amusing enough you forget about it. I own nothing. You Have Been Warned
1. Island Retreat

_**A/N: Hello rightly or wrongly I thought I would post this story though it is currently unbeta'd. Please do not take it seriously as I wrote it for a laugh. As you will tell when or if you read it I am probably not in my right mind. **_

_**Island Retreat**_

**Somewhere in the Pacific**

Walking back inside he puts the satellite phone back down on the table on his way past wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife's waist. "I've just had a call from Carlisle and Sasha; they've been tracking a group of nomads that are starting to draw a lot of attention. They've been killing rather sloppily and have been going after families rarely actually targeting the class 1 criminals they're allowed to hunt. Their Coven confronted them in the Yukon and gave them their one warning to follow the laws or they'd forfeit their lives as per the accord, their response was to butcher another family. They have been tracking them, they'd get close and think they've cornered them but they'd still manage to escape. They did dispatch one at Watson Lake just before they'd crossed in to BC but the main pair managed to get away. They've been following the others south and they reckon they'll be in Washington State by next week. He wants our help; he's booked a flight to Seattle that leaves 11:35pm tomorrow. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short as he is worried that if they kill in the packs territory it will start a war, I'm sorry Ez," he says kissing the spot on her neck she loves while pulling her into his body.

His right hand travelling across to caress her thigh, his left going up to her 32C bare breasts, this was probably why he loved the island more nowadays, up until he met Esme he had only ever stayed here when he needed to help a vampire control their instincts her preferred the cold more than the sticky humidity of this island, but all things have their pluses and his girls not wearing anything while on their private, well usually private island was definitely a plus. Though how much of that was to just get a rise out of him he wasn't sure hence the baggy board shorts.

Turning around in his arms to look into his deep green eyes she lightly kisses him before replying, "It's alright Alice already called an hour ago to tell us to meet them at the airport as she wants to do a last minute bit of shopping before leaving, I know why you are really sorry," Esme says pressing her chest into his. "But a week of a 3 month vacation doesn't really make much difference we have just the right tan."

"I know Ez, but it is still our anniversary, you and Rose have been planning this year off for the last 3 years it's not often a 100th and 50th wedding anniversaries come along."

"It's ok Edward we know you neither planned this or wanted the holiday cut short yourself, it's our job, we knew what we were getting into when we chose you and decided to stay by your side. Anyway as I have told you before where ever we all are will always be home and we wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Esme tells him squeezing his hand that is resting on her left breast with hers, the sun catching the only thing she will wear while on the isle, her wedding band.

"What did I ever do to deserve the two most beautiful beings to ever grace the Earth," Edward says more as a statement than a real question between kisses his free hand massaging her sexy as hell ass.

"You saved us in both body and mind when most would have just left us and ran. It was your blood that saved us, it was you who turned us to your kind and gave us a chance to truly live life. Until you the farthest I had travelled was on the journey to the Yukon not that I ever got to see much but you have shown me the world told me things about the ancient world like no other could, even showing us your memories of the seven wonders of the ancient world. If not for you the only way we could ever have survived was to be turned vampiric, but you allowed us to still tan and not go around craving blood, you gave us our souls and many wondrous years," her head resting against his tone chest. "You should go and get Rose and tell her dinner is nearly ready otherwise we may not get a chance for a midnight dip," she says neither actually or wanting to really break apart both content to just stand there in each others arms. Though Esme does finally break it, his hand having made its way between her legs the shiver cause from the spark that seems to flow from his touch as he runs his hand along her folds snapping her back to her sense. "Go, if we start that the fish will be ruined and we won't get much time all together later."

She stands up on her toes hissing him passionately on the lips her tongue tasting the salt on his lips, sucking on his bottom lip as they break apart Esme turns back to finishing the salad to go with the baked stuffed salmon cooking in the over.

Giving her one quick kiss on the back of her neck he makes his way out and down the path to the harbour. Knowing there is only one place Rose is likely to be on her own down here, he climbs aboard their yacht the Esme Rose II.

Making his way down to the engine compartment he finds a glorious sight in front of him. Lying underneath the engine Rose works away the bottom of her breasts just visible under one of the massive twin 2600mhp engines of the Princess V85-S. Her long slender legs bent and splayed apart revealing her tight pussy capped by just a small triangle of soft blonde hair pointing the way from her mound to her soft folds.

"If you're finished admiring the view could you pass the 32mm ring spanner then this is all done and back together in top form ready for tomorrow, then Esme and I can have time for dessert as well as dinner," Rose call out.

Picking up the spanner he passes it to the waiting hand, his own grazing her inner thigh. "I'll never get tired of admiring that view."

A few seconds later the modelesque figure shimmies out, helping her up Edward drags her in to a kiss her hands circling around his neck while his hand combs through her golden locks the other stroking the small of her back. Without breaking the kiss she leads him up on to the deck knowing the yacht like the back of her hand not once bumping into anything. Lifting herself on to the rail she wraps her legs around his body her core rubbing against his toned abdomen.

Finally coming up for air Rose manages to jump down so they can make their way up to the house much to Edward's disappointment.

Stepping of first Edward turns and holds his hands out. "Why thank you kind sir," Rose says putting on a southern drawl.

Sweeping her up off her feet and back into the position she was in moments ago Edward whispers in her ear, "You're welcome my princess." One hand supporting her slight weight while the other strokes her folds.

Setting off Harry carries Rose up along the winding path to their get away island home set on the top of a small cliff the single storey home built to blend into the cliff hiding it from the outside world. The hill giving the house panoramic views of the island and surrounding ocean, with three paths leading out from it, one disappearing into the trees towards the small meadow in the centre of the isle, one circular path that goes down to the sandy beach and follows it around ¾ of the islands coastline and the last being the one down to the small natural harbour formed in the hidden cove on the western side flanked on all sides bar the zigzag entrance by the dark grey cliffs. With berths on one side to moor their boats and waterfall fed by the aquifer that supplies the water to the house on the same side as the house, a cave hidden by the cascading water turns into a tunnel leading from their home to the waterfall.

It had taken a little over 2 years to carve the cave, tunnel, dock and path, using the stone excavated and timber from the forest to build their get away. It would have taken longer if not for Carlisle's help. Using the years here Edward helped Carlisle tame his vampiric side aiding him in keeping his humanity. That was over 300 years ago now yet to Edward it seemed like just the other day. They had stayed on the island for close to 50 years, Edward teaching an eager Carlisle everything from tracking and fighting to medicine and natural remedies.

Afterwards they spent time touring the world before Carlisle found his mate in a 'vegetarian coven'. Since that time he and Sasha have never left either's side, they make quite the heartbreakers as doctor and nurse double act. It was during the years that they both worked with their knowledge to find a way to allow a vampire to have a child, for it was the one thing that Sasha wanted most of all due to the loss of her small unborn child when she was turned. Working tirelessly for 80 odd years they were able to do it Sasha giving birth to her and Carlisle's son Vasillii, using Edward's blood and several books from many millennia ago when long forgotten civilisations wandered the world. He was able to cause a mutation in Sasha allowing her to become closer to human again. Though the meant she picked up more human traits like the need for sleep and being able to survive on both blood and ordinary food.

It was during his stay with them that he first met Esme; she had come up with a wealthy family, the Kings as a servant, the family being drawn in by the gold rush in the Yukon. When she had first started working for them they were a kind and loving family but when the father Alexander struck gold everything changed they became driven by the need for more, one by one the servants left, Esme only staying on long as long as she did while Edward and herself courted each other though she finally had enough when their eldest son Jefferson tried to force himself on her after finding out of her engagement to Edward, Esme only managing to get away when she threw a pan of boiling water at him from the range.

Finding his heir disfigured irrespective of what he had tried to do, Alexander and his 2 youngest sons set off after her as she ran to reach our homestead. It was in the woods that they caught up with her knocking her down with their horses, thankfully Carlisle and Sasha and their coven were out hunting and found them, Seeing their friend who was fast becoming a member of the family and go to woman for if you ever needed someone to talk to (not even when she found out what they were did it affect their sisterly bond) battered on the ground Sasha, Tanya and Kate flew in to a rage ripping the three Kings apart while Carlisle ran back with Esme. Checking her over they quickly found she was dying from her internal injuries. Coming back in and giving her a potion before Edward could do anything, it was only afterwards Carlisle admitted to what he had just given her, seeing them both together and seeing the love they held for each other he studied a way of refining the formula to turn her into a being like Ed without killing her like it had to those that had tried thousands of years prior when they tried to change into similar beings to those of old blood like vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and Edward. Studying both his, Sasha, Vas and Ed's blood he was able to manipulate the mixture so that it would cure her injuries while turning her into a guardian as well.

It took a week for Esme to change Edward never leaving her side. The authorities had gone after the Kings for attempted assault and tax evasion to find the remaining family had fled. When Esme had fully recovered they set out tracking them for the next 30 year coming close but never catching them though they got close twice nearly catching up with them in California only to lose them after Jefferson killed his mother and younger sister. They had set up a new mining company their business growing gradually growing larger until one day Jefferson tried to stage a mining accident to gain complete control of the company. But when the lawmen started to look more closely he panicked and fled a week before Esme and Edward arrived and the day before the sheriff went to arrest him.

They again lost him in Denver and could not find any sign of him or where he went until a number of prostitutes were found dead in St Louis being drowned in boiling water. Getting there they came the closest to catching him than they had managed before, just missing his train as it pulled out of the station when they got to the platform. Knowing the train was heading for the capital the pair headed there first though they knew he could be hiding anywhere along the east coast. Slowly working their way up through Washington DC, Baltimore, Philadelphia, Edward was about to give up after a month in New York with no sign of him. All Esme had said she wanted was that they faced justice in the courts and that then perhaps then the family would see what they had become and change.

But on the last night in New York before he took Esme to the isle for the first time they read in the society pages of the New York Times about an engagement of the son and heir to the reclusive owner of Thomas Investment Bank, Mr J. King and the daughter of Robert and Katherine Hale of Hale, Waters and Harrington Investment Brokers.

Royce King like his father was not at patient man, after a particularly heavy night drinking with his friends they decided to pay a visit to his fiancé. Hearing them trying to break her door down she escaped down the fire escape only to be caught by a pair of his mates. Pinning her to the wall while they ran their hands up under her slip till Royce caught up telling her it was time she learnt her place and what her job was. Dragging her down the alley he ripped her nightdress of while she struggled before backhanding her hard enough that it sent her flying into the wall with force enough to knock her unconscious, her naked body dropping to the grimy alley floor. Kicking her in the ribs for good measure Royce unbuckled his belt and trouser the others arguing who would go next.

Due the arguing they hadn't heard Edward and Esme turn up hoping to follow the Hale daughter in the morning to where the Kings were staying. Seeing what was happening they ran into the dirty backstreet killing the men as they tried to stop them from helping her. By the time they reach the fallen girl Royce had fled his pants still halfway to his ankles. Seeing the Hale heiress dying from her injuries and the Police approaching Esme and Edward escape the scene quickly with her only stopping to administer the serum on the roof before Edward left to collect the car with their bags before they fled the city in their Hudson Eight, Edward driving non stop till they reached San Francisco where Rosalie finally woke up.

Buying a small place on the coast they stayed several years. Rose asking to stay with them rather than going back to her family due to Edward and Esme letting her be herself unlike her parents who basically used her as a possession, dressing her in what they wanted, to act how they wanted and to marry who they wanted. If she was honest she knew if they found out about her new abilities they wouldn't hesitate to sell her off to the highest bidder be it an old bastard wanting to get his jollies to being a state lab rat they wouldn't care so long as the price was right.

It was while they were in The Bay that they found out that the Kings had finally met karma. Royce had been sentenced for the death of Rosalie due to the testimony of his friends that had parted with the others at the club after they found out what he was planning on doing. The usually fatal amount of blood found at the scene with her torn nightdress along with the statements from her neighbours also helped convict him. He had been picked up a block away by the police covered in blood and his pants still down. While they were questioning Royce they found the outstanding warrant for the arrest of his father, when they went to arrest him he took he decided he wouldn't go easy starting a shoot out, it did not last long. So with Royce's execution the King's were no more. It was during the investigation the police found records of a number of the cities high fliers and socialites being blackmailed, the Hales included after the Kings had found out about their embezzlement and money laundering. The Hale's had used Rosalie as a sweetener giving her in payment. The Hales had managed to just escape jail but lost everything in the court cases.

Rose finally free of her controlling and manipulative family became more and more interested in mechanics when Edward had purchased the Esme Rose sailing yacht with back–up diesel engines to power her when there was a lack of wind and in manoeuvring into port. In the spring of '37 he took the girls to visit the island for the first time, 10 hours away sailing from the bay. They spent the next 20 years there only coming back to collect Carlisle and his coven for their private wedding with Esme and Edward renewing their vows at the same time though they married each other 50 years prior before they left Canada on their manhunt.

While there Edward presented Carlisle with a small gift for giving him a family of his own, something that he had given up on millennia ago, he took him out to a similar island with a number of smaller isles neighbouring it just over the horizon from his own in the some what otherwise spread out island chain.

Over the years they regularly visited their isle updating the house and retiring the Esme Rose for the faster Esme Rose II That more than halved the journey time with its extended fuel tanks. Though Rose still maintains the original in pristine condition and they still take it out for a days sailing as and when they can.

On one of the many trips they found a bouncing pixie waiting beside the Princess V85-S yacht surrounded by bags and a confused boyfriend chatting to the equally confused architect and project manager that Carlisle had just hired to build a couple of houses on two of the neighbour isles one for Emmett and Tanya with the other spare so any of the others could use it, Carmen and Eleazar already having brought the isle next in line of theirs due to the fact that there was only so much of Tanya and Emmett going at it that you could take hence why Carlisle was chucking them out on to their own place. When they got to them Alice gave a mental note to Edward explaining to him that Jasper had trouble controlling his thirst and that it affected him greatly. It turned out the Architect had plans that Alice had had drawn up for a place on the isle the other side of theirs all that it needed was for them and the money for the materials to be signed off on by Edward.

After loading all the bags and supplies they all set off for the isle and getting to know one another, Edward and Jasper discussing his problem with his thirst and emotive powers and how Edward could set about helping him though it was cut short after Alice talked Esme and Rose into modelling all the bikinis Esme had made them both a red face Jasper retreating and hiding out below deck. For the remainder of the journey the girls spent sunbathing Alice wearing one of her designer bikinis, Rose and Esme stripping off their tops already comfortable with Alice, Esme treating her like a surrogate daughter/sister and Rose treating her like the younger sister she had always wanted if her mother had been less vain about losing her figure. They chatted amicably Alice getting Esme to promise to teach her how to design and make her own outfits and clothes while Edward trained Jasper and Rose did what she loved most strip the engines apart on the Esme Rose. It had taken them just 2 years to get Jasper sorted Edward also helping Alice get better control of precognition abilities, Jasper and Alice staying on the yacht anchored of the coast of one of the beaches just out from the sand bar that circled their property before moving to stay in their new home for the last year.

Seeing Esme up the top of the path laying out a blanket snapped Edward and Rose out from their thought, reminiscing of how much had changed over the years. Reaching the top Edward laid Rose down on the blanket before going to help Esme bring everything out. Dinner soon passed with little discussion and small talk all to soon they were watching the sunset into the ocean while they sipped on the last of their wine just content to sit there Esme and Rose tucked into Edward's side watching it go down and the stars come out.

"Happy anniversary, both of you, I owe each so much, I may have seen it and hoped for it but until you both came into my life I never really knew what family was then I met you both and the love that came from it. I thought I was going to lose my mind until one day I saw the very definition of beauty float past me in furs in the store. I couldn't believe my fortune when she consented to see me let alone when she accepted my proposal. But when she was brought in broken I thought I had found what it was to live to have it ripped away. I couldn't move, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, Just sit there and watch and hope. When you came back to me Ez I knew I could never live without you by my side ever. I realised then why Carlisle would never leave Sasha's side or her his. Then we met Rose, it may have not been the way any of us would have liked to meet or the best first introduction with Esme and I in a compromising position and you walking in with just a white sheet protecting you modesty well modesty till you squeaked and dropped it leaving just a vision of sex on long slim pale cream mouth watering legs. Though it did take ten years and a lot of pushing and pulling from Esme to get us to realise how we felt for each other. I will always be forever grateful to both of you and what you have done and give me, thank you." Raising his glass he continues, "May we celebrate these always, you are both my heart and soul," chinking glass they all take a sip Edward taking the time to kiss either woman on the top of their heads resting against his shoulders.

After a few second but girls start giggling, "Damn that was cheesy next he'll be quoting Jerry Maguire," Esme gets out between giggles.

Rose fake swooning puts her hand to her heart and looking into Edward's eyes, her own glistening with mirth, "You…" She takes a dramatic breath nodding her head slightly, "… Complete me."

At that they both burst out in full on laughter, it turning to squeals when he picks them up holding them under each arm running down the passageway down into the cave. They start wriggling trying to free themselves from his grip when they feel the cold water of the waterfall hit their back. Coming to the edge he throws a squealing Esme in watching her bring her arms around to pull off the perfect dive though he may be bias for his girls are perfect in everything.

"Don't you even think about it, NO! Don't you dare mister," Rose screams out when Edward makes to throw her in.

"No you're right, sorry," Edward relents bring her around to stand in front of him setting her down the very edge.

Feeling the cold wet stone under just her toes Rose starts to tell him off when he uses a finger on her small pink nipples to gently push her in before diving in himself after she resurfaces.

Coming up he takes her submerged lips, his running his tongue along her folds drawing her clit into his mouth causing her to gasp and shudder. A hand replacing his lips on her fold as he may close attention to her bundle of nerves the other playing with the soft blond curls about his chin, he then slips a finger in massaging her sweet spot still keeping up his relentless onslaught of her clit. Soon the stimulation becomes too much, her body thrashing around as her orgasm crashes over her, Edward drawing it out knowing her body better than she does herself, knowing where, when and how to touch her glorious body to keep her in one long orgasm. Feeling Rose lay back limp floating in bliss he allows her to float around slowly coming back to her sense.

Turning he looks for Esme finding her trying to conceal herself under the cascading water while she sits on a small lip just above the water playing with herself. Swimming over he slides her off the little ledge, his hand replacing hers between her thighs against her hot flesh taking left peak in his mouth his tongue playing with it while he gently suck on it his other hand on her back holding her to him. Grabbing his hair she pulls him up to her lips, "Please," it is the only word he needs to hear her small hand guiding him into her warm velvet core to start this first of many bouts of watery passion with both her and Rose.

It wasn't till 3am that 3 thoroughly shagged prunes made their way up to bed drifting off to sleep instantly in a tangled mess of limbs and it wasn't till noon that any of them finally stirred, Edward and Esme packing things up back on to the yacht while Rose prepared a quick breakfast/lunch. All too soon they were speeding away taking one last look at the island with the girls slipping their bikini bottoms on as they approach the bay, the tops not coming on till they near their marina pulling in along side Alice's bright yellow copy of the yacht recently brought with the profit from her line of designer clothing.

The bikinis only lasting till they climb into the blacked out Mercedes S class each pulling out a pair of form fitting jean and top to change into for their flight as well as a dress for Esme and a pair of thigh cut off denim shorts with red top to go with them for after the flight. Reaching route 101 Esme's mobile goes off, "It's a text from Alice she had a vision of the pair heading through the Olympic mountain range, she said it'd quicker to drive due to the fact that it is out in the sticks on the 101 and it'll save waiting for the flight, that and the flight will be delayed 12 hours due to problems with the aircrew."

It is amazing how much and how little thing can change with a phone call. This time last week they were on their place away from everyone now they were cruising along the busy highway yet like last week both Esme and Rose are lying flat out naked on the passenger and rear seats of their Mercedes S-Guard 600 Pullman the choices of clothing lying discarded in the footwells, Edward couldn't help but thing life can be most excellent at times…


	2. Bare assed cheek with a lot of streaking

_**Bare assed cheek with a whole lot of streaking**_

"Hi could we have two Big Macs and large fries, one grilled chicken club sandwich, one medium and two large cokes please," Edward called into the receiver.

"So that's two Big Macs, two large fries, two large cokes, one medium coke and a grilled chicken club. If you could drive around your order will be ready."

Rolling the window down Edward takes their order passing Esme and Rose's orders back. Handing the money to the spaced out teen he rolls the window back up, Esme climbing back into the front passenger seat, "You know one day you'll give one of the kids an aneurysm," Edward tells them trying to be serious.

_Back at the McDonald's drive through_

"Man did that guy just give you a $200 tip?"

"Huh! What? I swear he had two hot naked chicks in the back there."

"Yeah right he probably just had some fat slob of a businessman in there."

"What ever."

_Back with Ed, Esme and Rose_

"I think it's your tip that'll do that first Ed," Esme tells him passing his sandwich to him.

"Hey, it's a study I'm doing, how big a tip it takes them to snap out of it from trying to see if their hunch of you two being naked back there is right," counters Edward cleaning up a blob of sauce that dipped down in her breast with his finger as they drive out of Hoquiam. "You know you should go ease up on the drink as we still got away to go." 'We'll be fine,' was all that answered him, hence why half an hour from Forks Edward was pulling over into the side of the deserted highway, Esme grabbing the wet wipes before they both darted into the trees. A few minutes later a police car rounds the bend back down the road slowing down as it went by, Edward sees Esme and Rose hiding up a tree, once out of sight they climbed back in, "That's why I said you should have gone at that stop we passed."

"Have you been in those places they're disgusting," Esme tells him grimacing as he set off again.

"Come off it you just didn't want to get dressed when there was a chance to go streaking," Edward retorted ignoring their pouts.

Awhile later after Edward had picked up something for breakfast from a small 24/7 shop they turned into their driveway five minutes north of Forks. A little way up it stood the cop from earlier his squad car parked next to an old Chevy and a BMW X6.

"Crap that must be Charlie Swan our new neighbour," Esme says grabbing the clothes bag Rose had just chucked to her. Diving into it she pulls out Rose's shorts and tube top realising the lack of time she quickly pulls Rose's top on wrapping around her tits exposing a lot of cleavage and midriff. Pulling on the shorts she tries to do them up with no success quickly grabbing the groceries bag on to her lap hiding her exposure.

Glancing in the mirror he finds Rose in a similar predicament, Esme's summer dress coming high up Rose's thighs yet the elastic front still only just coming up to the top of her breasts.

Rolling the window down Edward lifted his hand out to shake their neighbours hand, "You must be Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen, I'm Carlisle's brother it's good to finally meet you."

"You're the ones that moved in up the road. It's nice to meet you; I didn't think you were due to arrive for a couple more days?"

"We weren't but unfortunately we had to cut our holiday short due to storm damage, so we thought we might as well come straight here as opposed to a hotel," Esme added squirming uncomfortably at his gaze and the fact that the bag she picked up contained the frozen items, the thin plastic bag doing little to stop the chill from the bag of peas against her heated mound.

"You must be Esme, Renee has spoken a lot about you and that must mean you're Rose. You don't seem to be the type of person to like to get their hands dirty let alone want to mess around with cars," Charlie said looking over Rose.

"I though the Chief of Police would know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, personally I can't think of anything better than delving under the hood of a vehicle and making it purr. You know you should have your car serviced soon as the exhaust is starting to smoke more than usual and your tracking is out probably due to driving along a lot of dirt roads. You should look at getting it and the suspension beefed up, that or you could change to an SUV if you go far off the tarmac road regularly."

"I'll have to look into it and see," Charlie said somewhat shocked.

"If you ever need anything done to your Chevy let me know as I'd love to get under the skin of it. It was my first vehicle and is still my favourite, it may not be as fast as a Ferrari or as powerful as the Jeep but it's the toughest and best built in my view," Rose told Charlie having to physically restrain herself from jumping out and examining the truck due to the fact that the waist was so loose the whole thing would drop straight down as she was sure the zip would burst with much movement, the opposite of Esme who was having to pinch the excess of the top under her arm to keep it on not forgetting the bag covering her now somewhat numb core.

"You'll have to speak to my daughter about that as it's hers and she is pretty protective of it. Anyway I better let you get settled in, it was nice to meet you." Chief Swan said stepping back out the way.

"You too though I dare say we'll be seeing each other around," Edward remarks as they wave goodbye, Esme clutching the bag to her chest to stop the top dropping as the slack is released and Rose sitting back to pin the top up.

Driving off Esme quickly drops the shopping bag back into the footwell the top falling down to her waist, Rose letting the zip go her large chest pushing free.

"See that's why should have put them on earlier," Edward chastised rubbing Esme's frozen pussy warming it effectively on the five minute drive up the track.

Rounding the last corner they find a wet long brown haired girl walking naked down the road her clothes tucked under her arm. Quickly braking to avoid hitting her, the girl freezing in the headlights her eyes coming out on stalks before snapping back to reality and hastily pulling on her dungarees, Esme quickly pulling up her top using a hair clip in the glove box to pin it up, Rose laying down and pretending to be asleep her arms holding the unzipped top in place.

Lowering the window as the girl comes around the sides of the small front doing nothing to hide her breasts as she stumbles on the uneven surface. "I'm sorry you must think I'm a nutter or something," the girl stutters her pale milky white skin turning bright pink, her blush spreading down her body.

"Nonsense, you must be Isabella, Renee has told me so much about you," Esme tells her taking in her soaked clothes her white button up shirt stained brown, "What happened to you?"

"I was finishing staining the back deck and I knocked the pot of wood stain down my back. My mum had already left and had locked up when she finished inside so I went to try and rinse them in the lake but I fell in. I didn't think anyone would be coming so I planned on getting back before my dad got home and sneak in the back way as my mum would be in bed reading one of her books. It was either that or hide out in your tool shed till they'd dried out and please call me Bella," she babbled nervously.

"Ah, that's ok Renee told me you were helping her as you were excellent at decorating though a little prone to mishaps," Esme said smiling.

"Oh god she told you about me stepping in the can of paint and I suppose the sitting on the roller tray," Bella groaned it couldn't get any worse this week three days in and she'd already had three incidents.

"Only about the paint tray, come on you can use Rose's shower in the garage while we get your clothes cleaned off and dried as that stuff can burn," rolling the window back up Esme climbs out taking shower cream and puff out of one of the shopping bags. Edward presses the remote for the garage door as she climbs out. "Come on I'll show you where it is.

Esme leading Bella into the garage while Edward parks the car up, after showing Bella to the right door and waiting while Bella passes her clothes out she comes over to help Edward take the shopping in.

Hearing the shower start up Edward looks at both girls, "Well I hope Bella doesn't take quick showers otherwise she may get an eyeful," seeing Esme's privates out on display and Rose running over to look at her newly kitted out motorshop in the garage completely starkers, the dress having fallen down not long after she got out of the car, Esme slapping him on the arm for that comment though dragging Rose back to help tidy up the rubbish and clothes laying in the car before taking in the rest of the bags.

Going into the kitchen they find a box sent from Alice's shop, opening it up they find the outfits they have or had on in the right sizes, Esme and Rose quickly changing into them, Esme checking herself in the reflection in the window she finds she likes it, the outfit making her feel younger and helping show off her figure.

Packing the shopping away Edward sees Esme pulling out clothes like Bella' though they look more fitted and the top being different. Esme and Rose decide to look around the rest of their home while they wait for Bella to finish her shower leaving Edward to take out the box and get his doctor's bag from the trunk.

While that was going on Bella having just finished her shower stepped out looking for a towel she only finds a small hand towel hanging up by the sink using it to quickly dry herself off she waits a couple of minutes to see if Esme will bring her clothes back.

Getting a little impatient she decides to take a look around the door she sees no one there, deciding to nip out and call around the door into the kitchen. Picking her shoes up Bella tries to juggle opening the door and covering herself mentally fist pumping when she gets it open her arm and shoes covering her chest and getting the towel to stay put and cover her pussy. Her luck stopping when she jumps slightly as the door closes automatically bumping into her back causing the towel to drop though it was the sound of the trunk that made her jump the most, her shoes dropping to the floor as she spins to dive back into the bathroom. Her head connecting to the door frame sends her spinning in the other direction to the floor.

Running over to her Edward finds her sprawled on the floor her legs splayed open showing everything to him. Helping her sit up right he checks her for a concussion, "You're lucky I can't see and sign of a concussion though you'll have a fair bruise there," he informs her picking her shoes up he helps her into the kitchen sitting her down on one of the bar stools while she told him what happened.

"The towels are in the cupboard under the sink, you press the centre of the panel and it clicks out and slides to one side. The towels on the left, robes on the right," Edward tells her getting her a glass of water and a couple of tablets for her head before he examined the rash appearing on her back.

Looking through his bag he finds the cream he wants gently rubbing it on Bella's back.

Bella jumping up when Esme comes back in nearly planting her backside in his face, "Oh God, this isn't what it looks like. Edward was just treating the rash, I didn't know where the towels where then I hit my head and I..."

"It's ok Bella; I can see white surgical gloves they're about as sexual as stirrups at the OBGYN. I'm sorry I thought you knew where the towels and robes were, I should have made sure but I wanted to have a look at your beautiful murals on the master bedroom's walls, the photos Renee sent don't do them justice they look so real just like the views on the isle. Here they're freebies from our daughter Alice. Plus for future reference as long as you ask Rose and I and both of you really love each other like we know he does us then it would be ok, we're pretty liberal here," Esme told her trying not to laugh at Bella's shocked face, her blush already having spread past her erect nipples to half way down her thighs.

Stepping into the bibbed shorts Bella uses the front to help pull the skin tight shorts on, the front coming under beasts. Letting it drop back down when the shorts are on the fabric hugging her ass, she pulls the skin tight fitted shirt on leaving just a couple of inches of skin bare between it and the shorts, the straps running down the front of her breasts. Slipping on one of Edward's checked shirts that he wears fishing leaving the buttons undone Esme and Edward pick up the gifts they had got the Swans and the check to cover the balance of what they owe them they drive Bella home.

Pulling up in the car they see Charlie coming out the front a flash light in hand closely followed by Renee. When the Swans looking down the path see Bella walking up it they visibly relax, "There you are we were starting to wonder what happened to you," Renee breathed out in relief checking her daughter over.

"She had a similar incident to the paint so we offered to let her use the shower to clean up as the stain can burn," Esme told them as she walked up.

Spotting her Renee quickly went over and gave her a hug, "It's so nice to finally meet you though it feels like we've known each other forever. I'll wash the clothes and get them back up to you tomorrow."

"You too and don't worry about that they were freebies from our foster daughter, she sent them for Bella anyway after hearing about the paint."

Breaking apart from the long hug Esme hands over the last check to Renee, gaping at the figure Renee goes to hand it back, "I can't accept this it's way too much."

"Nonsense, Bella's murals are worth that on their own and it is just the standard bonus. The work you have done is amazing and if it was in any major city it would have cost that and more plus the standard wouldn't have been as high," Esme says trying to reason with her, "and these are a thank you for all the local information you sent us Edward was especially pleased with the best fishing spots as it's one of his favourite ways to unwind after a stressful day at work."

Shaking Renee's offered hand he gives her the bag and the case of Rainier to Charlie with a bottle of Irish whiskey on top. "I heard it is the only import you like especially after a bad late shift," Edward comments while Charlie smiles.

"I thought docs were supposed to dissuade you from drinking," Charlie remarks with a grin on his face.

"If he did he'd be a hypocrite, he keeps a bottle of brandy in his study desk to have a couple of fingers of it if it's been a bad day and it's too late to go fishing." Esme says laughing just as Renee squeals.

"How did you know? I've had my eye on this every time I've been to Seattle. I drag Bella and Sue there each time," Renee confesses pulling the dress out and holding it up to herself.

"Alice's manager told her when they were discussing plans to renovate the store…" Esme's reply getting cut off by Renee.

"Hang on, you mean your Alice, the Alice I have been talking to who's asked me to do up her little shop is the designer and owner behind Brandon's Boutique, THE most popular shop in Seattle with celebrities queuing to have dresses designed for them? Bit she must surely only be a few years younger than yourselves?" Renee enquires at break neck speed.

"Eight years, she came to live with us when she was ten after she lost her parents we got a small flat close to her school and commuted to college and then the hospital. I held back a couple of years my training not being quite as long as Ed's to be there for her more. In the end we qualified at the same time," Esme told them using the rehearsed line they had used time and again.

"That must have been tough only just out of high school," Charlie agreed.

"It was but I would do it again in a heartbeat with no regrets. Her parents were best friends with my own and helped me when I lost my own, it was the least I could do. Plus it was through them I met Esme when they set us up as tutors to each other, Esme getting me through my worst subjects and vice versa. They even supported us when we married at eighteen even in the middle of our final school year," Edward told them.

"I would be prepared to have both of you dragged to the store tomorrow to go over plans for the store and then to become dress up dolls with a full car home," warned Esme.

The reactions of the Swans couldn't have been more different, Renee was excited, Bella was scared and Charlie's was laughing his head off.

"Oh how little he knows," Edward mumbled a sad gleam in his eyes. Catching what he said Charlie stops laughing, "Oh she'll get you too it may take a while but she'll get you somehow."

Swallowing hard Charlie bid them goodnight leading Edward to think he would be drinking more than a bit of that whiskey tonight. After watching him enter the house already opening the bottle Renee and Bella go to follow him in after saying goodnight and planning to meet up in a few days. Stopping them before they go to far Edward gives them the cream and the directions for it. Edward and Esme heading back to join Rosalie in bed, Edward just having a feeling tomorrow was going to be another long day...


	3. A Whole Lot of Naturists

_**A/N: It will probably be a wile before I post the next chapter due to the fact that at the moment I am too busy wishing it was my bed at the end, Edward gets all the luck :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Killers in a Saw Mill with a Naturist Dress Up Doll<strong>_

_7am the following day at the Swan's home_

Coming downstairs dressed in a pair of worn jeans and shirt Bella quickly made her bowl of cereal up, her mum and dad both drinking a mug of coffee while reading the local and national newspapers respectively. Hearing a knock at the door Renee jumps up to answer it. Remembering what Esme had said Bella quickly drops her spoon, bolting for the backdoor, Charlie laughing his head off. Throwing the door open Bella nearly runs into the panting pixie. Both to busy either being pushed back into the house or doing the pushing to notice the three crouching figures near the top of one of the bordering trees.

Holding out their hands Edward and Esme look expectantly at Rose, "Fine," pulling her panties and camisole off and handing them to the others. She drops down to the ground and runs streaking through the forest back to their home to make breakfast. Jumping from tree to tree at a slower pace reaching the tree line against the lake Esme stands up on the branch taking her teddy off she hands it to Ed before diving out into the lake.

Jumping down from the trees landing on the balcony to their room Edward throws their clothes into the room including his boxers before he dives into join Esme for a morning swim though breaking the surface he picks off a pink and white polka dot bra from his shoulder and matching panties dangling from his face, seeing the stain he realises they're Bella's.

"Well that gives a whole new meaning to getting into someone's panties," Esme quips, Edward throwing them up on to the balcony before he and Esme race doing lengths back and forth to the other side of the lake.

Coming back from one of their lengths they see Rosalie bringing out the pancakes and syrup on to the balcony, climbing out they jump up to join her. "I should have known not to bet against Alice but I thought if anyone would get away it would be Bella especially when you said you couldn't read her mind and Alice said she could only get snippets at the last moment of her half the time.

_Meanwhile back at the Swan's house_

Sitting on her bed in just her underwear while a hyperactive pixie goes through her draws and closet chucking her clothing in a number of different bags as Renee holds them open. Alice grudgingly settles on a pair of skinny jeans, the white shirt from last night, a pair of Renee's shoes with a small two inch heel and a modest dark blue lace thong, Bella's resistance finally having worn down starts to change into them.

"At least let me wear the matching bra," she begs one last time both Alice and Renee shaking their heads.

"No, not only will it crease your top and the dark colour will show through, do you really want to draw attention there?" Alice asks holding out her hand.

Grumbling she turns around taking the dark red and white checked cotton bra off handing it to Alice after pulling on her shirt. Once Renee returns from putting the shirts and pants that would be ok for work in the lockable chest in her room she tells Alice, "I wish you'd come into our lives earlier, I've been trying to get her to get rid of them and get something that will show her amazing figure off. She has a beautiful body yet she hides it under baggy clothes," Alice nodding in agreement while Bella squirms uncomfortably at the topic.

Dragging Bella downstairs Renee takes her out to the SUV Alice had borrowed from Emmett, Alice bringing down the bags of clothes to be recycled. Soon they were on the 101 speeding their way towards Seattle, Alice and Renee chatting animatedly in the front, a grumbling Bella staring at the scenery in the back her mind replaying the events of the previous night over and over.

_11:35am Olympic Rainforest_

"I've got tracks heading east here," Edward called out Esme and Rose coming to his side. "They're heading towards town, I hope they heeded Em's and Jaz's warning to call them if there were any suspicious people or anything out of the ordinary."

Setting off they followed the track hoping it wasn't another dead end, the others having split up into other teams, while Emmett and Jasper patrolled around the streets of Forks.

_11:40am Huckleberry Way, Forks_

"Why do I have the feeling they didn't take our warnings seriously," Emmett asked rhetorically in the black SUV they were given by the FBI along with their jackets, vests and caps. Sometimes it seemed to pay having the deals Ed worked out with the US, Canadian and Mexican governments; it made things usually a whole lot easier.

Continuing to look around Jasper answered him, "That's because they didn't, half the patrol teams are cocky and the chief just thinks we're young rookies out of training."

Turning on to the 101 to crossover and continue their patrol loop they see an identical SUV come up behind and flash their lights. Pulling over and lowering the window they see its Eleazar and Carmen.

"We met up with the pack they said they would patrol the forests west of Forks so we could help you here." Seeing their faces at the furry nose coming between their seats Carmen quickly carries on, "They gave us a liaison so we know if they find anything and to even up the numbers again after Irina became in disposed."

Seeing the wolf shiver Emmett starts laughing, "In other words she met big and furry and now they're screwing like rabbits in the hope of making puppies," Eli and Carmen turning a shade of green. "Let me guess they went at it then and there."

"Ok, enough, we'll take the west half you take the east," Eli said cutting him off from continuing on his teasing.

"Fair enough, I know it's just because you're worried your lovely wife with that sexy body here will after being aroused by the sight earlier will decide she wants a real man," Emmett quips wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Carmen.

"Please, a mere child like you couldn't handle me let alone keep me climaxing for an hour straight like Eli here," she smirks looking at the stunned faces, Eli banging his head on the dashboard. At that moment out in the woods numerous wolves face planted themselves in the ground as they stumble.

_12pm Forks Police Station_

"Hey John, I was just calling to check on something. We had a couple of clowns in this morning; they said they were one of your lot tracking a gang of serial killers."

"They said their names were McCarthy and Whitlock."

"Yes that sounds like them."

"What you mean they're on the up, they basically told us to come running and screaming to them like little girls."

"Sure they're the most important thing in my life."

"Of course I want to go home to them."

"Oh come on, I'm not some rookie straight out of the Academy."

"Fuck me!"

"That can't be true."

"3 unarmed people could not kill 15 fully armed and trained officers..."

"What only one of them!"

"The Cullen brother's teams? As in Carlisle and Edward?"

"But they're just doc's at the local hospital what would they..."

"But you're the head of the HRT,"

"Their teams have helped you out. But Edward could only be what, 30 to 35?"

"Damn top assaulter, Whitlock top sniper in the country but he looked a scrawny bugger?"

"Sure."

"Alright we'll have to go fishing or catch a game sometime, ok see you."

Looking up he sees all the officers on duty giving up the pretence and are staring at him, clearing his throat Charlie speaks, "OK listen up, they're on the level the gang they are chasing is extremely dangerous. The 15 police officers murdered in Anchorage were killed by them, one of them. They were told the same thing as us but got cock sure when they cornered one in a motel out of 16 officers only one survived. That only being the first day rookie they made stay in the car with orders to radio it in 5 minutes late. He is in hospital with both legs broken, a broken arm, fractured jaw, fractured skull, 4 broken ribs. He's only alive today because he'd placed the call early allowing the FBI team to get there in time to save his life."

Looking at the shocked look including a number of pale faces, nervous fingers playing with their gun holsters he continues, "I want you in teams of 2 patrolling fully armed and wearing your vests. If you see them radio it in immediately and follow at a distance if you're spotted fall back. Do Not Engage them, no matter how sure you are you can take them. I want you to inform any locals you see out to go home, lock the doors and stay inside till the fugitives are caught ok? Good now get to it."

Sitting back as he watches them make their way to the locker room or out the door to their cars Charlie thinks about what John had said about the Cullens, did they plan to take Renee and Bell out of danger or was it coincidence, either way something didn't feel right.

_12:40pm Seattle_

"Oh come on Bella what's the point of the make over session if you hide it all," Alice whined.

"No way half of this stuff is see-through and or nothing much there."

"Oh please, I was wearing half of these when I was 16, you're 24, you're beautiful with an amazing body and figure that most girls would sell their soul for and the way Alice picks out the clothes you know you'll look fantastic. She doesn't even pick the wrong size," retorted Renee to her daughter.

"If I knew pestering would work I'd ask you both to do all our modelling, but I can see there would be about as much chance of that as Edward going celibate," Alice moaned.

"God, if it'll shut you both up," taking of her jeans and underwear off she pulls on the lace thong Alice was holding out before being lead over to the set of mirrors Alice had set up in her office they were using as their private changing rooms. "I still can't believe the torture you put me through wasn't enough," Bella mutters quietly to herself.

"You only had your legs and the minimal waxed off, I even got you a shaver so you could do the rest of the trim yourself. There see it looks good," Alice told her firmly turning her around so Bella could see herself in the mirrors only getting a grunt in response. "Come on, even you with your low self esteem have got to admit you look gorgeous."

_2pm Eerie Lodge (Edward, Esme and Rosalie's place)_

"Are you sure you can't help any more Alice."

"I know I just though with Bella and Renee away from the area you might have a clearer picture."

"I know you said you saw her being attacked in the woods by a pool, that one of them would be drawn to her."

"All you're getting is them getting to the edge of the north end of town and us in a fight."

"Alright I'll see you at seven at the Swan's."

Hanging up the phone Edward takes a plate of sandwiches he's made outside, the girls climbing out of the lake and on to the deck sitting on the towels he laid out for them drying themselves off they tuck into the quick lunch.

"No luck then?" Esme asks looking to Ed.

"Ali said that all she is getting is us catching up to them just out side town then it goes fuzzy. If were uninterrupted we'll get them all. But them she sees another vision where someone comes and they escape though its blurry they attack the Swan's house. If we move them Bella gets killed on her way through the woods. If we talk to Bella she still goes in but it goes blurry again she sees them all around still," Edward tells them the rest of their lunch being finished in silence while they think.

Once they had finished Edward pulls his shirt back on covering his toned body, the girls pulling their tops and jeans on over their bikinis before setting off on the hunt again.

_4:45pm Forks Police station_

"Chief, we've had a report matching the description of the fugitives near the saw mill. I've called it into the FBI team. They've said they're responding and to block off the road. I've sent the two nearest teams to do so, Jake and Ben are putting in a block to the north the Reservation's police have closed the road to them off and Mark and Mike are putting one up at the city limit."

"Thanks Angela, stay here on the desk in case any more calls come in," Charlie calls back over his shoulder towards Bella's best mate as he walks out the station.

_4:50pm Saw mill_

Having tracked the three vampire they had managed to corral them towards the empty saw mill, Ed's group from the east, Carlisle's from the north, Emmett and Jasper keeping them from the city and the wolves coming in from the west that were now circling the perimeter. In front of the hunters stood the changed forms of Ben and Jacob, who could have pictured Big Foot and the Wolf becoming so close. Two black SUVs pulling up, the occupants all file out in front of the others.

"We'll take the back, Eli you take the front, Jasper and Emmett in from the left, Ed the right," Carlisle told them getting nods in return. Turning to Jake and Ben, "Keep to the tree line it'll give you some cover and room to pounce." Breaking up they all made their way to their positions.

_4:50pm City Limit Road Block_

Pulling up Charlie lower his window, "Where's Mike? He asks Mark looking around the area for the missing officer."

"He went to take a leak, too much coffee," Mark his deputy answered.

Climbing out of his car Charlie opened his trunk pulling out a rifle and following the trail to the side Mark pointed to. "Bloody berk can never follow orders, mayors son or not I'm going to kill that git myself if they don't."

Hearing a shot ring out ahead Charlie picks up his pace.

_4:52pm Saw Mill_

Hearing the shot their heads turn instinctively to the noise, the split second being all their prey needed, splinters of wood raining down from above as they leap overhead toward the trees.

Rosalie pouncing up flings the last backward by the ankle, Carlisle and Eli coming up to catch him in mid air ripping the head and legs off, Edward and Esme setting of after the other two, Rose catching up to both of them.

_4:53pm With Charlie_

Running up the path he sees Mike laid out cold against a tree, a naked figure laying farther up the path. Running past Mike he finds Sue clutching her thigh, about to kneel down to help her he looks ahead to see two figures barrelling towards them, swinging his rifle around he fires hitting the male in the eye part of his nose and eye socket vaporising as the home made incendiary round ignites. Before he manages to fire his rifle again it gets knocked out of his hands as the figure bowl straight into him, sending him flying.

Jumping up Charlie pulls his sidearm shocked as both fugitives jump up the male he shot turning to attack him, firing his clip at them the bullets seemingly bounce off them, the woman pulling at him finally gets the man to run, seconds later wolves the size of shire horses fly over him on the tail of the killers turning around he sees one pulling up morphing fluidly into Sue's bare assed daughter behind her the Cullen clan come running up.

"I don't understand this should be healing," Leah cries out Agent McCarthy holding her back.

"It's got to be lodged against her femoral artery, Esme go grab my bag," Edward says examining the wound before fastening his leather belt above the damage to slow the bleeding. "We need to get her some where cleaner otherwise dirt is likely to get in the wound."

Going to lift her up Charlie stops him, "I'll do it." Scooping his friend up oblivious to the fact his hands are on her ass and tit he carries her up the track, Jasper picking Mike up and following them.

Getting back to the mill Charlie lays her down on the street where Esme has laid the surgical tools out on trays ready. "Come on Sue, I can't lose you too," Charlie pleads, Sue drifting in and out of consciousness.

Pulling on gloves quickly Edward and Carlisle work in tandem cleaning the area before pulling the bullet out and flushing the wound out, Edward easing the tourniquet loose after a while her pale leg turning bright red but the shrinking wound was not bleeding any more.

"What happened?" Rosalie asks turning to Leah.

"Mum was pacing her section when that fucking bastard over there shot her. She managed to knock him out before changing back."

"What were they and what's going on?" Charlie asks finally finding his voice his anger rising.

"They were vampires, Sue and Leah like a number of people in the tribe are shape shifters, Carlisle and his Coven are vegetarian vampires, Rose, Ez and I are... Well we're something else. We work together sometimes under the guise of the FBI to hunt rogue vamps that don't abide the laws, not killing innocents. We've been doing it for years though at the turn of the century we made ourselves known to the government to make working unseen by the general public easier. Few people actually know about us. Now the main question is what are we going to do about this?" Edward asks after explaining to Charlie, Sue coming too looking up into Charlie's eyes.

After hashing a plan out they set to work Sue putting a pair of red lace boy shorts from one of the boxes in the back of Jasper's SUV and an FBI vest to cover her chest and hide that the fact it's all she's got on. Edward blobbing cellulose on to the closed wound with some fake blood to make it look like a emergency treatment, Esme wrapping it in a bandage when he finished.

Using the time in the SUV ride to the hospital and the fake emergency surgery they explain to Charlie everything, his face turning pale at the explanation of Alice's premonitions. He himself explaining his homemade special rounds, only stepping out to ream into the mayor who he knew planned to do that to him.

Charlie telling him how his son had disobeyed both his and the FBI's orders and ended up shooting at one of the federal teams about to launch an assault on the mill, hitting their local tracker and allowing two of the serial killers to escape one being killed when he tried to distract the rest of the team by setting himself alight and charging at them and that now thanks to his drunk son his family was likely to be targeted as he'd wounded the leader when they were running off.

He'd probably be in trouble for this but at least with the crowded emergency room it would spread around town like wild fire.

_6:30 Turn Off to La Push_

"I'm coming with you, I may not be able to change yet but I'm not leaving both my friends in a home with two monsters, I can still help," Sue said determinedly climbing out of the La Push ambulance, Leah trying to stop her.

"Its stupid mum, you know their venom kills us."

"No it's not they would do the same for me." Sue pushed past her daughter to climb in the blacked out car with Charlie, it speeding off back to the Swan residence.

Fuming Leah went to take the ambulance back to the reservation slamming the side door shut she climbed in and set off wanting nothing than to change and shred something.

Not until she was halfway back did the groaning start in the back, then the screaming. Slamming the breaks on she hears two thuds in the back. Jumping out she is furious the only one thing going through her head, "Oh hell are they doing it in here."

Leah was pissed not only did she have her stubborn mother to deal with but she was also frustrated after Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily two months, nine days and three hours before. If it wasn't bad enough it happening right after her and her then boyfriend Sam had just had sex, Emily getting more of a surprise with her surprise visit, it was also the last time she had got any.

She also had to contend with not just Sam's thoughts of him and Emily going at it for the last month but also the images from Jake of him with Angela and Ben. They were images they all agreed were more than any of them needed to know. It had been due to that her mum had started training the pack to block the memories though even she still slipped occasionally, she didn't need to know how her mum felt about Charlie and Renee nor what both she and Renee had done, but at least they were just flashes.

Flinging the door open she finds Tanya on top of Emmett riding him where they had fallen on the floor both stopping at the sight of the enraged wolfie.

Emmett trying to form a response the only thing coming out being, "Jasper took out ride."

Growling Leah felt something snap in her, climbing in the back she shuts the door behind her, looking at the 2 stunned faces she pulls her denim skirt off and vest off swinging her leg over Emmett lowering her pussy on to his face.

Emmett still in shock at the sight of the naked woman riding his face snaps out of it as Leah pulls Tanya forward kissing her forcefully, her hands roaming over the blonde's ass and tits, Tanya soon responding in kind as she starts riding Emmett for all he is worth.

_6:50pm The Swan's House_

Following Charlie and Sue, Edward takes a seat at the table pulling two daggers and holsters from straps around either leg. Holding them out he hands them to Sue and Charlie, "They're a new alloy that can slice through most things including vampire though unless you are able to sever the head or limbs it would only serve as a distraction. But that may be all it will take, the girls are up stairs spreading a load of bleach around masking their scent though they shouldn't sense them especially with the wet dog smell that comes from Sue, no offence meant."

"None taken," Sue says smiling as she examines the knife Charlie slipping his under his belt behind the back before they set to work completing their plan.

_7:00pm Outside the Swan's Home_

The SUV barely coming to a halt before Bella bolts out setting off into the wood ignoring Alice and Renee's calls causing Edward and Charlie to run out. "What happened?" They both question.

"We stopped on the way back for something to eat in Port Angeles but Lauren Mallory and Jessica came in being their usual offensive prima donnas. It wasn't until we were leaving and Bella went to use the restroom when they cornered her coming out and started calling her names. Don't worry she's probably just gone to the pool to calm down, she'll just swear a bit and take a dip," Renee told the agitated people.

"Called her names! They told her that no matter how she dressed she'd still be a slapper and only good for a buck a time and that's only the bit I heard," an irritated pixie snarled.

"I better go after her, fill Renee in quick about what's going on," Edward said making his way to Bella's trail before he heard Renee, turning back she throws him a towel from Bella's truck.

"You'd better take that with you," nodding to him she turned to help carry in her bags.

Going after her he saw her ahead swearing up a storm yanking at her top, her breasts bounce free before throwing it towards a nearby fallen tree trunk, her shoes thudding against it shortly after.

Jumping up into the canopy of trees Edward decides to wait till she has calmed down. Seeing her push down her jeans and panties together, she steps out of them and kicks them over to the rest of her things but in her anger she manages to kick them up into branches overhead, swearing some more she dives in to the pool.

_7:10pm The Swan's Home_

"I always knew there were other things out there, never would have pegged Ben as a sasquatch, Angie as a nymph yes, him no." Taking a breath she finally calmly asks the question that has been on her mind for a while, "Do you really think this will work?"

"It's the best chance, if we miss it he'll target the girls and he will get one of them. But it's hard to say as you both are hard to read like Bella but worse, even more so around members of the pack," fishing around in her bag she pulls out a canister. Leaning over the table Alice hands it over to Renee, "Its works like pepper spray on full vamps it irritates their eyes and skin temporarily."

Putting it into her pocket Renee turns to Sue. "Here I picked out some of the things you were eying up the last time." Pulling out Agent Provocateur's Cendrillion briefs, "But at the moment I'd go for these," Renee said pulling out an AP Shazam thong and demi bra while Alice disappeared taking her bags up stairs to their bedroom.

Standing up Sue pulls off the hospital gown shocking Charlie as she strips off in front of him in the middle of the kitchen. Taking the underwear from Renee she puts them on, Renee supporting when she stumbles putting on the thong. "What do you think?" Sue asks turning in a circle with a slightly hobble. Placing the dagger under the back of her thong it starts slip revealing the top of her landing strip before the dagger drops free to the floor. Bending down she picks it up causing Charlie to adjust his jeans her dark nipple showing under top of her bra. Turning the holster around Sue sees slits in the back to slide a belt through, taking her bra back off she threads the strap through so the dagger is hanging upside down. Putting the bra back on Sue turns again, "Does it look ok?"

Getting just strange noises from Charlie, Renee steps up and pulls the front of Sue's thong back up a couple of fingers slipping under it causing Charlie to fall from his chair before ghosting her hands over the bra and thong prompting a cross between a squeak and a groan to come from the floor, winking at her Renee says admiringly, "You look stunning and gorgeous, Alice said you should come with us next time then when we come back and model it all for Charlie." Turning she sees her husband wide eyed and a blush spreading down his face and neck, easing up on the teasing she goes to the dryer and pulls out one of his thick cotton button up shirts, "Here you better put this on to hide the dagger and it'll enable him to concentrated." Taking it Sue puts the large shirt on but leaves it unbuttoned.

_7:25pm Bella's Pool_

Seeing Bella now calmly floating peacefully on her back Edward jumps through the trees back up the path before climbing down and making his way up it to the pool.

"Hey Edward, mum and Alice send you," Bella asks climbing out not really worrying about being naked in front of him after last night and knowing that he'd never go for someone as plain as her, Edward holding the towel out for her.

"Kind of I take it you didn't have such a good day," he asks sitting on a rock slab.

"It didn't start out the best, mum took us to her beauty salon to get 'pampered' which was torture it felt like my legs ripped apart, mum kept push to go the rest of the way along but after they 'tidied up' that was enough. When we got to the store it wasn't so bad I loved helping to come up with ideas and designs we could do in different areas. Even the dressing up afterwards wasn't so bad when I relented; Alice knew what looked good on me though some of the things I'd never wear out in public they made me feel good about myself for once." Bella tells him as she towels herself dry before wrapping the narrow towel around her shoulders and sitting down next to him.

Breathing out a sigh she continued, "I had even wondered what it would be like to model for Alice she made it feel fun and her clothes are amazing. Then we met tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber they didn't see us to begin with, too busy pretending to actually be someone. But just before we left they cornered me. Then it came crashing down, when they started calling me things, calling me a prostitute, like they're ones to talk, Lauren doing 'tricks' in truck stops and Jess the biggest gold-digging slapper. That's what made it worse the two biggest whores in the peninsula saying that I was one of them and that everyone knew who they were and the two of them knew me."

Bringing her into his arms as tears started to roll down her eyes, "You know they are just jealous, you've been able to make something of yourself the guys pay more attention and people actually like talking and spending time with you. I know this is easier said than done but you shouldn't listen to them. They honestly don't know what they're talking about."

"I don't know how to take that coming from a guy with two gorgeous women that had got dressed in a rush last night, do you honestly think I didn't notice Esme couldn't do her shorts up until she changed them when I was in the shower after I noticed Rosalie's dress by the car when I was on the floor."

Laughing he turns to her and tells her, "You should take it as a complement then from someone who knows true beauty then and I see you have learnt some things from your dad then."

"Come off it they're in a league of their own," Bella mumbles quietly.

"I don't doubt that but you are in there with them easily and not just on looks, " hearing her snort he pulls her up and leads her to the waters edge their reflection just visible, "Now look at yourself, you're trim where you exercise, your body is well proportioned to your size, you have flawless skin and most of all it is natural. But more than anything it is what's here that makes it all come together your heart and soul. Like with Ez and Rose it makes you truly shine and that is something the others like Lauren and Jess will never have."

Blushing Bella changes the subject as she becomes conscious of the fact she is still very much naked and starting to feel aroused by his touch on her shoulders, "But this isn't the only reason you came is it. Alice took us away for the day for a reason didn't she? I saw the FBI jacket in the back when we loaded the bags in and she tried to get us to stay the night in Seattle."

"Very much a daddy's girl," Edward sighs. "That is why I guess that she couldn't see you staying out of this in our house I suppose."

Turning to look at him she presses, "Out of what?"

Going over to the trunk by her clothes he sits down waiting till Bella does too. "You're correct in your thinking and it probably would have been better if you had stay in Seattle but never mind. She took you both out due to the fact that Carlisle's coven had been tracking a group of serial killers, the same ones who killed those police officers in Alaska they had come close several times but they managed to escape. Carlisle contacted us to help catch them hence why we came back from our holiday early. We had been hunting them through today as they came this way. We cornered them in the mill and your dad had the road closed to stop anyone blundering in. Unfortunately one of his officers decided to have a go. Whether it was the drink or the fact that as Charlie put it he was trying to impress the Chief and you to try and get in your pants or both we don't know but either way he stuffed up. Just as we were about to storm the mill he shot Sue in the leg the killers using the distraction to make a break for it we managed to get one they must have picked up in Seattle. Charlie realising what the dope was doing went after him but didn't manage to reach him till he had shot Sue that was when the killers came running at them. Charlie managed to get one in the face with one of his special rounds but was unable to stop them we gave chase but couldn't catch them."

"Hang on his specials would stop a full grown bear let alone a person especially in the head," Bella retorted shooting up to her feet.

Pulling Bella back down Edward explained, "An ordinary person yes but they weren't..."

"You mean like Angie, Ben and Jake," Bella cut in, "It doesn't take a genius to realise they aren't completely human with the sheer strength they have and the fact both the guys beefed up overnight, over awhile I may have thought steroids or training but nothing works that quick and they wouldn't have passed the tests on joining the squad."

"Well similar to them yes, Angie's a Nymph I have know for nearly as long as Carlisle, no that doesn't make her sex craved they love to woodland and nature and peace they hate confrontations. Ben is part Sasquatch similar to Jake he can change when he wants. Jake is a shifter who can change into a large wolf, any more than that you'll have to ask them. Carlisle I have known for over 300 years he was turned in London he fought against what his instincts were driving for it was at that time I met him and showed him how to control his abilities and thirst. Also helping find an alterative source it was after that he met Sasha and her coven falling in love at first sight. He and his family are veggie vampires; they hunt and feed off animals though some of them are hybrids now and can eat as well as drink blood. I am somewhat different eons ago my race was often referred to as Vanguards, we would watch and protect the younger races, the last of my kind turned vampire when their experiment went wrong a millennia ago. Rose and Esme are a hybrid of my race."

Turning to face him with her arms crossed, "As interesting as that is quit stalling."

"Damn, the ones who attacked him were rogue vampires. Alice has the ability to see glimpses of the future though she has trouble seeing your future we thought with you out of the way we could get a better read as it turned out it wasn't you interfering with her powers it was Charlie and Renee. But one thing she has found is that when Charlie shot him he wanted revenge and is going to target your family tonight." Hearing he'd got a text he knows it's one to say they're in there now he continues on, "Though it is not certain if it will be unscathed she sees the greatest chance with you in there."

"Good, because if I can I am going to help them with you help or not." Bella says firmly getting up to go straight back.

"We know we came with a plan as a result. First you should get dressed." Jumping up Edward retrieves her thong and jeans', handing them to her Bella slips them on before picking her up top and pulling it on she turns to Edward as she slips her shoes on.

Pulling out a knife from his back Edward looks her, "Now for the part that made Alice weep." Taking the knife Edward carefully cuts up either side of the shirt to her breasts. Cutting off most of the flap of material on the back before folding the rest back under what was left of the back. Picking up the flap on the front he cuts some strips of double sided tape to keep it together before he rolls it up tucking it up under her breasts causing them lifting up and the top to become tighter.

Stepping back he admires the work but feeling something was off. Bella going to the waters edge to look at the reflection, "The jeans don't look right with it," Bella replied picking up some mud and using it to mark out a line she takes them off and hands the to him. Washing her hands off while Edward cuts the legs off where she marked then fraying the edge.

Holding them back out to her looking at the wide waistband of her thong he gets an idea, reaching into his inside jacket pocket he pulls out his spare knife fastening it to the back of the thong with the belt loop fastened with a button.

"I suppose you have loads of them stashed over your body?" Bella asks raising an eyebrow.

"Only the two around the back of my waist and the two small throwing knives at my wrists, I gave my others to Charlie and Sue. They won't do a lot but they're dosed with something as painful as salt." He told her lifting his shirt to show the ones on his waist and pulled the sleeves up to show the others.

Pointing at the two small knives Bella asks him, "Do you think I could have those."

Taking them off and handing them over Bella. Pulling the Velcro straps off the holsters Bella uses some of Edwards tape on either side of one and sticks it up under the top in her cleavage, the other she puts down the front of her thong.

"You can see the bulge and outline."

Disappearing behind a tree she comes back out shortly spinning slowly with her arms out, "What about now?"

"No, not a sign,"

"Good hopefully it won't be needed but better safe than sorry," Bella said pulling on her new shorts revealing the sides of her of her panties, Bella only partly pulling the zip up. Stepping forward Edward folds the sides of her panties in so they don't show collecting up the remains of her clothing and the towel they set off walking up another more prominent path than the one they came along that she had started to wear in this one coming out behind the first bend from their house going up to Edward's, Edward explaining what the rough plan is while they walk.

Coming out on to the drive way they drop the scraps, towel off by the side before setting off towards Bella's house leaning in arms wrapped around each other.

Pretending to try and sneak in Edward picks Bella up and jumps up on to the branch just outside her window putting her down once inside. "I'm so glad you finally chose to turn up. I was starting to think we were going to have to start without you," the long straggly blonde vampire said pulling Charlie closer to him by his short hair while the other held Sue and Renee up by their hair, Renee in just her underwear and an unbuttoned shirt like Sue.

"You must be James and you Victoria. I've heard a lot about you." Edward told them calmly noting the bulge in the vampire's pants and the strong smell of bleach in the air.

"All good things I hope, I believe your friend is over dressed. Take the shorts off," James sneering as he nods towards Bella. Going to remove them calmly Bella goes to slide the zip down the rest of the way. "Not you, the boyfriend, from behind we wouldn't want to spoil the view for daddy would we," James tugging on his hair again causing Charlie to look at the ceiling.

Stepping behind her after her slight nod Edward lowers the zip slowly pulling them off Bella trembling at the feelings it was sending down her already aflame nerves as Edwards hands ran down her legs. Standing back up slowly he looked towards James. "Aww it looks like she's cold, you should warm her up for me."

Getting another miniscule nod from Bella, Edward slides a hand into her panties continuing down to her lips running his fingers along her already moist opening brushing against her clit causing her to moan and her chest to heave he feels something in behind it. Feeling the top of the throwing knife he kisses the nape of her neck his other hand going under her top taking a breast in it he rolls her nipple between his fingers, his other coming out of her panties before going back down between them pushing them to one side, Bella unconsciously spreading her legs wider moaning at his ministrations. Moving his hand around to in between her breast, glancing off towards Renee and Sue he nods to them pretending to nuzzle Bella's neck he started counting, 1, 2 James started leaning forward around his human shield seeing Bella juices run down Edwards fingers though unable to smell it due to the overpowering smell of bleach, 3 at once they strike, Renee spraying the red headed vampire in the face, Sue cutting her neck through from the side forward with the dagger he gave her, Edward throwing both knives at James one landing in his last good eye the other burying itself between his legs.

A fraction of a second later Esme and Rose coming through the studded wall, Esme finishing the job on Victoria, Rose grabbing James by the ponytail ripping an arm off stopping him from pulling the knife out. Charlie not wanting to be idle pulled his dagger and swinging around to stab him the blow landing in the front of his neck before ripping it towards him, James roaring in pain as it floods his system lunging forward blindly he bites into Charlie's arm before Rose rips his head off.

Screaming at the pain Charlie passes out landing awkwardly on Bella's bed, Sue and his family quickly going to his side. Checking his bite Ed pulls an injection pen from his belt slamming it into Charlie's arm.

Seeing Charlie's body relax Edward turns to the others, Esme and Rose still pulling the limbs off the dead vampires throwing them out the window to Alice on the branch who was throwing them down to Jasper who was chucking them straight on a fire hearing a 'damn if they wanted that back they should have got it themselves' coming up from Jasper. Getting the attention of Charlie's family he warns them, "We've never injected straight away, we don't know what kind of traits he will have either way he will need to go to out where there are no humans for a while till he learns to control his new body and any thirst or drives he may have."

"I'm not leaving him," both Renee and Sue say at once.

"I know but the only way you'll be safest is if you're not human. Taking the same thing you'll become as immortal as any being can be like Esme and Rose. Think seriously about what it all entails including seeing your friends and family all grow old and pass away around you," he warns her.

"I have no other family than these or close friends," Renee says with conviction looking straight into his eyes.

"You better lay on the bed too," taking another injection out Edward injects it into her arm.

"Carmen and Eli will be going with you to the island to help you though other than when they're teaching you'll be on our island by yourselves, they'll be staying on one of the neighbouring ones. Remember to be careful until Eli has tested to see if he is venomous that any biting could turn or in Sue case kill ok?" Ed said knowing both Swan could hear him.

Pulling out his phone he dialled Carmen's phone, "Hey we have 3 passengers for you, one wolf, one guard and one possible vamp. Ok see you in two."

Stepping away from the bed to allow them space Edward went to waited on the landing before Bella stopped him. "You're forgetting my injection, I'm going with them."

"No I'm not. I can't let you go," seeing her go to protest he continues quickly, "You've got to understand when a vampire first changes they new instincts take over and they can be violent the thirst for blood driving them. Second to that is there baser instincts get a boost, his sex drive will be in overdrive hence why training wise Renee and Sue will be going on to the boat to theirs, Carmen not going near the island herself as Charlie won't care who it is with. If you were there it would drive him to have intercourse with you. That would destroy him when he does recover his more common senses. I wouldn't let Sue but from her thoughts she has imprinted on both Renee and Charlie for at least a couple of months. If she was separated from them for too long she would lose her mind. Renee knows this and has been helping her though Sue has been fighting her instincts even to the point where it is hurting her because she doesn't think Charlie would understand or feel the same way."

Hearing the helicopter come over Rose and Esme come back up into the room, their hair and faces hidden under baseball cap with two spinal boards and two silvery blankets for Bella and Sue. Wrapping the red blankets and fastening Renee and Charlie to the boards Bella kisses them both on the forehead telling them to work hard and she'll be waiting for them to return and to Sue to be careful and look after them. Kate and Sasha coming to help carry them out Sue following wrapped in her blanket.

Edward straightens her top out, Bella tits being exposed from when he went for the knife; he then picks up her shorts for her. Going to help her put them on she stops him pulling her ruined thong down the front and the back of them having parted company between her thighs the throwing knife she planted in her core cutting through them reaching down between then she tries to pull the sheath out of her centre her shaking hands not allowing her to.

Reaching up Ed carefully removes it for her, stepping out of her panties and into her shorts she let's him pull them up, Edward being careful with the zip and buttoning it up. Wrapping the blanket around her he leads her down to their waiting car Bella watching the rescue helicopter fly off before climbing in Rose driving it up into their garage.

With Esme helping lead Bella inside Rose went ahead to run a hot bath for her before coming back for three cups of hot sugary tea. While Edward made a light meal knowing Bella would feel like eating much. An hour later when he heard the bath start to drain he made four mugs of warm chocolate milk, the girls coming down wrapped in thick fluffy robes and their hair up in towels, Bella already looking more relaxed. Taking the three plates of a light Greek salad all three girls quickly devouring the portion, for dessert they just decided on some cookies and cream Häagen Dazs to go with the chocolate milk.

"Thank you for putting me up, I don't think I could stay there on my own at the moment," Bella said getting up with Esme to help clear the table. Esme sending Edward to go for a shower while Rose shows Bella to her room opposite theirs while Esme tidies up.

Giving Bella a quick hugs Rose looks Bella in the eyes, "If you need anything or someone to talk to just ask we are always here for you," both turning the walk in to their rooms with a couple of goodnights.

Entering her room Bella finds the mountains of bags of hers from the shopping trip. Not wanting to bother searching through them for her sleepwear she slipped the robe off and crawls in burying herself under the covers drifting fast off to sleep.

Walking out the adjoining bathroom in a pair of boxers Edward made his way to bed Esme coming in soon after herself taking her robe off she climbs in right behind him snuggling herself into his side, Rose seeming to have sensed them in her sleep shifting over to do the same.

_2am _

Hearing the screaming coming from the bedroom opposite Rose jumps up flinging on her satin gown on hanging by the door she runs into Bella's room. Climbing on to the side of the bed she pulls Bella into her letting her cry in her arms. Seeing Rose nod Edward and Esme go back to their room both still half asleep. Half an hour later Rose came back in see the other two were still awake, "It took sometime to get it out of her but she had been having a good dream of the copper hair god here when it changed to Mallory pushing her into a stall before taking money from that bastard and locking her in. When she called out to her parents and you she saw the three of you dead on the floor. I got her to relax again and stayed with her till she drifted off to sleep," Rose tells them crawling back into bed with them.

_3:23am _

Waking up sound of Bella having another nightmare they go through into her room to see her writhing on the bed before falling off. Helping Bella up from the floor Esme and Rose lead her across the hall to their room, Rose leading Bella to her side of the bed while Edward and Esme climbing in the other side. Edward lying on his side Esme spoons up behind him. Rose urging Bella in next so she is between her and Edward. Rose pushing her in till she was snuggled into Edward her chest squashed into his. Everyone of her nerves feeling both his and Rose's bodies moving against hers, looking up she kisses him lightly on the lips before burying her head into the crook of his neck, Edward pulling both her and Rose in closer to him. Slowly everyone fell asleep again, Bella not suffering another nightmare and the best sleep she had had in a long time.


End file.
